


Love Bites

by Tape_my_heart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Gas Station, Love Bites, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), One Shot, Short Story, hannah is a bitch, on the road, when you just want hannah to shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tape_my_heart/pseuds/Tape_my_heart
Summary: Castiel is stuck on a road trip with Hannah and he's just about fed up.





	

Castiel pulled into the gas-n-sip and carefully parked next to a pump. He glanced at Hannah before silently getting out of his car and fill up the tank. The drive was tedious and he was getting tired of Hannah's constant badgering, he just wanted a moment to himself-

"Are you feeling okay Castiel?" He heard her approach him.

Castiel sighed and replied with a simple 'i am fine.' as he turned to watch the numbers rise on the gas machine.

"You haven't been talking very much." her brows furrowed and she stepped even closer to him.

He turned his head towards her, he had been trying to keep his anger in check but her constant talking was starting to get on his nerves.

"I said I am fine." his voice was low and firm but she completely ignore him. The turn of his head had exposed more of his neck and above his collar she noticed a small red patch of skin.

"What is this?" she exclaimed her hands swiftly moving to unbutton his collar and reveal more skin. Castiel pulled away batting her hand, those marks weren't for her to see! but she persisted stepping forward and yanking his collar down, he had small pink and purple marks littered across his left collar bone and some up his neck.

"What happened? Why haven't you healed this? Do you not have enough grace left?" Castiel again batted her hands away,

"I have enough grace to heal love bites." He snapped.

"Love bites?" She exclaimed horrified. "Then why haven't you healed them?!"

"Dean doesn't want me to-"

"Dean? Dean did this to you?!" her voice rising and her face growing red. She clenched her fists angrily. Castiel turned back to the gas pump removing it from his car tank and placing it back on the machine.

"He's a human." she spat, utterly disgusted. before turning away and back into the car. The rest of the ride was silent and awkward, but Castiel much preferred this over before. he rubbed his neck absentmindedly smiling to himself.


End file.
